


Kronos wants Methos

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Horsemen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: Kronos needs Methos





	Kronos wants Methos

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 for an f-bomb  
Also: Not my series, not my characters, no intent to infringe on anybody's rights, no attempt at making money and all that.

Kronos was not as much of a chameleon as Methos by a long shot, but he understood masks and lies. And so he could appear charming, benign, guileless and even shy if he so chose. There had been more of that in recent centuries.

With his current gang, he had come up with a trick that used this skill. He would walk along the street, and his gang would begin to bully him. If anyone stepped up and “rescued” him, a gang member would steal their purse while they were occupied, then they would run off. Kronos could pull off the thankful victim and keep the real victim busy, while the gang emptied their bank account etc. By the time Kronos left, the purse had already been dropped into a trash can or behind a bush.

Unfortunately for him, he could not pull off making love in character. He had no idea how: Kronos never made love. He fucked, and no matter what they had thought before, anyone who ended up in bed with him knew him for what he was.  
And that was why he wanted his old life back. And therefore Methos.


End file.
